An electrical interconnect, or channel, in a broad sense, can exist between any two functional units, e.g., any two integrated circuits, and such functional units may have a plurality of interconnects or channels. Determining noise, and ultimately a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), on a given channel, both as a function of the channel itself and crosstalk from other channels, has conventionally involved computationally intensive and time intensive processes that are ill-suited for changing conditions on a given channel and are incapable of providing real-time or near real-time channel quality measurements. For example, conventional approaches that use eye height/width measurements and/or frequency domain SNR calculations are typically computationally intensive processes that cannot be performed in real time. Moreover, conventional approaches to determining noise lack the accuracy and robustness needed for high speed communication networks.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.